Counterpoint Counterparts
by DesertCat87
Summary: G1 Cannon: During a training session gone wrong Jazz and Prowl find themselves stuck in the catacombs below the Ark. Question is, can they keep from killing each other to get out?


**Counterpoint Counterparts**

**Prologue**

I have heard, more than once and with obscenities, that I have a very dry personality. So much is true I suppose. I know I am aloof, distant to some extent. It may seem amazing I have any friends at all. Yet, though the years, for one reason or another I have found a few friendships among other Autobots. Jazz being one of them.

At first, I had a sincere dislike for the young Demirconian. He was loud, gregarious, mischievous… in short, the twins with his own unique flare. To be quite honest, he drove me insane- and now that I think of it- he still does. Jazz is so… illogical, alien… irrational. There simply isn't the words to describe how incredibly different he is from me.

I suppose that's the reason we work so well together. I will work out the logistics, and he will make it happen. He's the soul of it, I'm just the brain. What one of us doesn't understand, the other will. What one of us cannot do, the other will.

And I had no idea just how much I would appreciate that talent of ours either until about a week ago during one of our training sessions that went unmistakably wrong…

OOooOOooOO

"Brawn, you and Cliffjumper take the left flank. Mirage, you and Bumblebee take the ridge." Prowl ordered, "Jazz, you're with me. We're taking the tunnels. Brawn and Cliffjumper will be the distraction and keep Mirage and Bumblebee out of sight from the enemy-"

"Y' know, Prowl, I don' think the Dinos are even going to notice anyway. Kinda seems like a waste o' time don' y' think?" Jazz interrupted, if only to poke fun at the poor Datsun. Prowl tended to treat each training session like his own war, which came in handy on the field but served in his sessions to be something for Jazz to poke him about.

"And," Prowl continued, throwing a glare in Jazz's direction, "Jazz and myself will follow through underground and meet up with Mirage and Bumblebee to get them to safety. All understood?"

Brawn clenched his left fist and slammed it into his right. "Slagging right we are. Com'on Cliff, lets go beat some skid plates in." The small red warrior echoed the statements, and ran to the other side of the hill where the metal behemoths waited with barred teeth, their impatient feet rumbling the ground below.

Mirage didn't have nearly as much enthusiasm as either of the minibots, or even Bumblebee for that matter. But then, he never did much enjoy Prowl's training sessions.

"Lets go, Mirage!" Bumblebee chipped, as he raced up to the ridge. The blue and silver spy followed grudgingly.

"Comin' Prowler? If y' don' hurry I'm gunna have t' gloat." Jazz shouted back over his shoulder as the two of them entered the catacombs, "not goin' t' look good if th' third in command beats the second, is it? Prime might have t' promote me."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I wasn't."

If it were physically possible for his species, Prowl would have rolled his eyes. The Transformer equivalent would have to work. "Would you please focus? As mundane as it must be for you, we have a job to do."

"To sneak past the Dinos without them noticing? They'll be too busy tryin' t' trash Brawn and Cliff' tha' they wont even look for us."

"Good point."

Jazz tossed back a good natured snort in Prowl's direction and rounded another corner. He and Prowl both knew the cave's twisting insides by heart so navigating in the dark was nothing impossible for either of them. Funny how neither thought to turn on their headlights. Perhaps that was just because neither really needed them. The echoes alone were enough to tell them what was a head, and what was behind. The smell started to change to a damp, mildew, thick smell that threatened to clog their olfactory sensors.

Then the tunnels began to close in.

That was always the part of the catacombs Prowl hated. Every time the walls scraped his wings he could feel the shudder down to his converter. Oh he'd never say how much it bothered him nor even hesitate in front of Jazz, but that didn't stop the rampaging thoughts that cascaded from his processor.

"Wait a sec, wha' jus' happened?" Jazz asked, coming to a sudden stop that nearly made Prowl slam into him. "The Dino's couldn't have beat th' livin' slag outta them yet. Where'd everyone go? I don't hear a slaggin' thing come'in from up top."

Jazz was right. The noise had completely stopped. There was no crushing feet, no thumping of Sludge's tail… there was nothing. "I don't know," Prowl felt the urge to whisper. "Something must be wrong."

"Check an' see where we are then."

Prowl gave a sharp nod and brought out his datapad from subspace. Sure enough, just as the dot indicated, they were directly below Grimlock and the others. They should still be able to hear them, yet…still nothing. Jazz even tried putting his hand to the wall, but there wasn't even any vibrations.

"Somethin's telling' me we should get back t' the surface. This aint right, Prowl." The Porsche backed away from the wall as if it were red-hot and cursed, "Somethin's happenin'."

Prowl opened his mouth to respond but was immediately silenced by the deafening thunder that filled their autos. Without warning, the walls started to shake and buckle, the sound becoming so much that neither could hear their own voices. The ceiling above them groaned and creaked, the floor shook. The walls were falling in behind them. In a flash of instinct, Jazz reached out and grabbed his friend's arm and yanked blindly into the dust filled air that was so thick the saboteur just hoped he knew the caves well enough to make it to the hold before the cave swallowed them hole.

OOooOOooOO

AN: Not much to say this time, other than thanks for the reviews from Spin Me A Story and that Prowl and Jazz aren't mine. (Oh and for clarification,this is a non-slash fic.It's a friendship fic, that's all) I borrow and then return them safe and sound. Well… they might be a little traumatized after this fic, but I'll book them in with Smokescreen and it'll be good. lol Hope you all enjoyed the fic and please leave a review : D


End file.
